


Why have you forsaken me?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Rebellion, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Castiel aveva sempre pensato di essere un angelo razionale. Doveva esserlo, no?Non era una prerogativa degli angeli?Ma non ne era più così sicuro. Non era sicuro di tantissime cose, ultimamente.





	Why have you forsaken me?

**Why have you forsaken me?**

Castiel aveva sempre pensato di essere un angelo razionale. Doveva esserlo, no?

Non era una prerogativa degli angeli?

Ma non ne era più così sicuro. Non era sicuro di tantissime cose, ultimamente.

Più ci pensava, più si sentiva confuso.

E poi, aggiungendo dubbi alla sua già travagliata mente, c’era Dean.

Quando Castiel l’aveva incontrato la prima volta, gli era piaciuto. E non aveva neanche capito il perché, ma c’era una sorta di sintonia fra di loro.

Era lui? Era Dean Winchester il motivo per cui la sua ragione era caduta sotto l’ombra del dubbio?

Era una cosa tanto umana che lo voleva ferire in qualche modo, però sapeva di non potere.

Ed era solo il suo istinto, perché se effettivamente si fosse ritrovato davanti all’uomo, sapeva che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

Castiel voleva solo dare un po’ di pace alla propria mente. Tornare ad essere il piccolo soldato che obbediva agli ordini senza chiedersi se fossero giusti o sbagliati.

Ma una volta assaggiato il sapore del libero arbitrio, aveva scoperto che era come una droga per lui, aveva scoperto di non poter vivere senza, e che pensare con la propria mente non era sempre semplice, ma a volte era l’unica cosa giusta da fare.

E incolpava Dean per questo, però l’uomo non avrebbe mai ascoltato i suoi problemi, nemmeno se avesse effettivamente cercato di parlargli.

Aveva il suo piccolo Sammy di cui prendersi cura, aveva la sua ribellione contro gli angeli, il suo conto alla rovescia per l’apocalisse...

E Castiel era stanco di tutto questo. Lo guardava e vedere un uomo che non voleva realmente essere aiutato, un uomo che aveva sempre creduto di essere nel giusto, un uomo che aveva sempre preso le proprie decisioni da solo, e Castiel non poteva fare a meno di invidiarlo.

Dean gli aveva detto che si sbagliava se pensava di stare ancora servendo Dio, e Dean gli aveva detto che suo Padre se n’era andato, e Dean gli aveva detto che non poteva fidarsi della sua stessa famiglia.

Cosa lo rendeva così sicuro?

Castiel sentiva di volere quel tipo di sicurezza, però pensava che fosse contro la propria natura.

E adesso, era perduto.

Uriel era morto, ed era morto come un traditore, e sentiva di poter capire come si fosse sentito Michael quando aveva chiuso Lucifer nella gabbia.

Non era una questione di demoni, apocalisse, male o corruzione.

Era una questione di fratelli che combattevano tra loro per un Padre che non sapevano nemmeno se fosse ancora in quell’universo.

Castiel voleva sospirare, ma anche quello era contro la sua natura.

Quindi non fece nulla, come sempre, e mise quei sentimenti nel proprio cuore e la propria anima, e comprese l’odio che gli uomini provavano per la loro stessa razza.

Voleva vendetta, solo quello.

Vendetta per i suoi fratelli morti, vendetta per la sua fede tradita, vendetta perché gli avevano detto di seguire gli ordini, e non sapeva più da chi venissero quegli ordini.

Forse, Dean Winchester aveva ragione.

Con l’apocalisse in arrivo e le vite sia di umani che di angeli in pericolo, non era più il tempo di essere un bravo angelo.

Era tempo di lottare per chi era dalla sua parte. E Castiel l’avrebbe fatto, e prima o poi avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta.

Ma era ancora un angelo, e sapeva che quello non avrebbe cancellato il senso di tradimento dal suo cuore.


End file.
